Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by xBoothLoverx
Summary: Andy unwinds after a long day on the job. Sam surprises her. Fun and humor ensue. Cute, little one-shot.


**Hey, guys! So, I've done a few stories on another show, but it's been a while. This was just an idea that popped into my head while I was watching tv tonight. So I had to hurry and get it jotted down somewhere, then I decided to post it and see what people think about it. This was just a little thought I had, and I would like to write a longer, more intense story about Rookie Blue later, but I'm just "testing the water" so to speak. So just let me know what you guys think! And now…**

The day could not have ended any sooner for Andy McNally. The long, fourteen hours she'd worked were finally over, and she wanted nothing more than to wash the day away with a long, hot shower.

After saying bye to her best friend Traci in the locker room, Andy undressed and got into the shower. Stepping under the hot, running water, she gave a sigh of contentment. This was exactly what she needed. And then, all of the sudden, she got the urge to sing. At the top of her lungs. She was sure there were a few officers left in the building, but there was no one in the women's locker room with her, so there would be no one around to hear her singing like a fool.

Sam Swarek was in the men's locker room, taking off his uniform and putting on his regular jeans and a black t-shirt, getting ready to go home. He'd had a long day patrolling and wanted nothing more than to go home, crack open a beer and crash on his couch. He politely declined the invite from his friend Oliver Shaw to join him at The Penny that night, promising to go the next night. Tonight, he was beat.

Sam got all of his things put away and packed up to go home. As he walked into the main part of the station, he scanned to see if his rookie was still there. And after seeing that she wasn't in Callaghan's office either, he figured she was still in the women's locker room. So he went to go see if she needed a ride home.

Sam, for a minute, wasn't sure if he was hearing things, but the closer he got to the women's locker room, the more he heard an off-key, sing-song voice coming from inside of it. Smirking to himself, he quietly opened the door and let himself in.

"Ohhh, girrrrls! Girls just wanna have FUUUUUUUN!" Andy sang as she shut off the shower. She continued singing as she toweled off and put on her bra and a pair of boy shorts. She made her way to the lockers to finish getting dressed. She was walking and singing, swinging the towel above her head and dancing over to her locker.

"They just wanna! They just wannaaaa! Oh, girls! Girls just wanna have- AGHH!"

Andy screamed when she rounded the corner to find Sam Swarek leaning against her locker with an amused smile on his face. She didn't know whether to be shocked, angry or embarrassed. So she just settled for a mixture of the three.

"Sam!" Any exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Sam chuckled slightly before he answered her. "I was, uh, just stopping by to see if you needed a ride home." He said with a smirk on his face, as he looked her up and down. He couldn't deny it, she had an amazing body. Of course he already knew that, but seeing her up close like this definitely confirmed it. Suddenly, thoughts of his rookie, thoughts that he shouldn't be having, were occupying his mind. So he quickly decided to get rid of them.

Andy didn't miss Sam's wandering eyes, and a part of her suddenly felt self-conscious. But there was another, bigger part of her that felt giddy and exhilarated. She knew she shouldn't be feeling that, though. She knew she shouldn't feel a lot of feelings she did for her TO, but she couldn't help it. Before her mind go too carried away though, she decided to interrupt the silence that had fallen between them.

"So you decided to just hang around in the women's empty locker room?" Andy asked as she wrapped herself back up in her towel.

"Well, ya, you know," Sam started, with the same smirk on his face. "Just lookin' out for my partner."

"Uh huh." Andy said, with her own smirk. "You could have waited outside for me."

"Well, I could have," Sam started, walking a bit closer to Andy. "But then I would have missed this little performance." He said, as he motioned with his hands.

Andy blushed slightly, and looked down. She had an idea.

She looked back up to Sam, with a glint in her beautiful hazel eyes that made his heart skip a beat.

"Show's not over yet." She said, as she undid her towel and let it fall to the floor.

Sam stood still for a moment. He couldn't process what was going on, what she just said. He was trying to put it together in his head, while keeping his face calm. Was she saying what he was thinking?

Andy could see the battle Sam was having inside his head, and she got pleasure from making him feel that way. Andy wasn't usually one to play with people, but this instance with Sam, she just couldn't help it.

Sam took another step forward, but was stopped by Andy's hand on his chest.

"But," she started, a slight curve at the corners of her mouth. "It's over for you." She finished, with a triumphant smile on her face.

Sam smiled back at her. "You know how to play dirty, McNally." He said, as he backed up. "I like that."

Andy smiled back at him, her heart fluttering in her chest. "You can wait for me outside."

Sam smiled as he turned to walk out of the locker room. "Oh, and by the way." He started, as he opened the door and looked back. "Your singing is pretty terrible."

"Sam!" Andy yelled, as she threw her towel at him.

Sam laughed his way out of the locker room and into the cold night.

**Ok! So there's my little rant **** Please let me know what you guys thought.**** Good, bad, constructive.. Let me have it! And maybe there will be more to come in the future! Thanks a lot, guys.**


End file.
